


Markhyuck Dabbles

by AdorexU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Side Ships, like nomin luwoo johnten and more, maybe norenmin in some drabbles, will add as story goes along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorexU/pseuds/AdorexU
Summary: Just a whole bunch of markhyuck dabbles based of '30 day otp challenge' but they won't be labled as days.





	1. holding hands

Who's brilliant idea was it to watch a scary movie again? _oh wait it was his_. Donghyuck was really regretting suggesting to watch a scary movie now. Mark had been against the idea seeing as he knew that the others would end up getting scared and he really didn't want to deal with them since he was the _unofficial_ leader of Nct Dream. Donghyuck had suggested taking a vote, the vote had been 4 against 3. Him, Jeno, Jisung and Jaemin voting in favor while Renjun, Chenle and Mark were against. Watching the movie ended up winning. It's not like Donghyuck gets scared easily, the movie was just a lot more scarier than he thought it would be. All of a sudden a jumpscare popped up on the screen making him jump and without even thinking, he grabbed Mark's hand, who had been sitting next to him. Mark was a little surprised and not just from the jumpscare but also when he felt Donghyuck grab his hand. Mark couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, mainly because Donghyuck always acts like nothing scares him and also because of the fact Donghyuck the one to suggest the movie in the first place. It was a little fun seeing the overly confident boy scared, mainly because he could finally tease the boy and not the other way around. "Scared, are we?" he whispered with a small chuckle. "Shut up" Donghyuck mumbled, he was glad it was dark since he knew Mark would only tease him more if the older male had seen the small pink color on his cheeks. "I'm not scared... I was just a little startled is all" Donghyuck explained, although it was very obvious that he was in fact scared but he wasn't going to admit that. "Is that why you're still holding my hand?" Mark asked teasingly with another small chuckle which Donghyuck didn't respond to. He was expecting for Donghyuck to let go of his hand after that but instead the younger had just intertwined their fingers.

 

Let's just say the younger would have to deal with quite some teasing tomorrow from the older


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the last dabble

The scary movie had ended a few minutes ago and all the boys had decided to get some since it was pretty late and they need to get up early for practice in the morning, although he highly doubted any of them would be getting some sleep, especially the younger members. The boys were all heading to their rooms now, well expect for Jisung, the youngest had a room to himself and he didn't want to sleep alone which was why he was going to be sleeping in Jaemin and Jeno's room. It was kinda a plus, Jaemin would probably be all cuddle up to Jeno so Jisung could have his bed. Once in his and Mark's shared room, Donghyuck made his way into bed, pulling the blanket over him and laid on his side. While laying on his side, he watched as Mark got into his own bed. After also laying on his side, Mark made eye contact with Donghyuck and gave a warm smile "Get some sleep, alright?" he asked, although it was more like telling him. He nodded before turning around, now facing the wall. Although Mark was trying to hide, he could easily tell the older male was just as scared as him but as the leader, he had to lead by example. "Night Hyuckie" Mark said before turning the lamp off, making it completely dark. "Night" he mumbled, hoping it wasn't evident in his voice how frighten he was.

 

After a few minutes of just laying in the dark and complete silence, Donghyuck felt like he was going to lose it. Every bad possible situation was going on his head, like some maniac killer breaking in and murdering them in their sleep. He knew he was just being paranoid, that his mind was playing tricks on him but what do expect after watching a horror movie? it also didn't help that it seemed so realistic. The silence was just killing him. He's also hated silence, whenever things were too quiet, he would overthink and the more he thought, the more paranoid he got. He ended up turning back from to his other side, looking over at Mark, who had his eyes closed. "Hyung? are you still awake?" he asked, loud enough for the male to hear but also not to wake him up if he was asleep. Mark opened his eyes when he heard a voice, already knowing who it belonged to. "Yeah" he answered as he slightly sat up some, his elbow holding him up so he could see his roommate more. "Is something bothering you?" the older asked, although he already knew the answer, he knew Donghyuck like an open book, it didn't matter how much the other acted like he was effected by the movie. Mark knew Donghyuck. The movie even freaked Mark out so there was no way that the younger wasn't scared after that movie.

 

"I can't sleep" Donghyuck admitted truthfully, usually he would try to act all bad and mighty but there was no point, he knew that Mark probably knew how frightened he was. "Come on" Mark said, scooting over in his bed before petting the empty spot so the other male could lay there. Without a word, Donghyuck made his way out of the bed, cross the room and into Mark's bed, pulling the blanket over him as well. Without any hesitation, Mark placed his arm around the younger male's shoulder so that Dongyuck would pace his arm on his waist which he did exactly that. After placing his arm on Mark's waist, Donghyuck nuzzled his face into the older boy's chest. It felt nice, just laying there while all cuddled up, it made him feel better, of course the younger would never admit that. Wanting to feel even closer to the male, Donhyuck intertwined his legs with Mark's. Mark had also started to run his fingers in the younger's hair, playing with it. This only made Donghyuck feel even more better, he was actually relax and all those paranoid thoughts were gone. Neither of them said anything but just knowing Mark was there made him feel safe, it was a peaceful silence. Soon enough, they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
